creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Korean War
Incidents Leading up to the Second Korean war In 2019, North Korea created the new NKIA, the North Korean Imperial Army, and by 2020 had over 500,000 well trained troops and 4,000,000 basic troops. It made the Declaration of conquest, where it said it wished to create a new empire that would extend to Britain, Austrailia, India and North America. In 2020, they started to fire missiles at the wall that seperated the two countires and made it clear that they would try to invade soon. The Second Korean War (2021-2025) Korean Advances In 2021 on the 4th Febuary the world was shocked to hear that North Korea had invaded South Korea, they killed over 25,000 south Koreans and by the 12 April 2021 they had taken all of South Korea. They then executed ober 2.5 million people and then declared war on China, over the next 6 months they managed to destroy the Chinese army, ultimly taking Beljing before reaching the United Army. United Army On the 15th Febuary 2021, 25 Countries joined forces to destroy North Korea. They were: Japan; Russia; USA; United Kingdom; South America; India; China; France; Germany; Belgium; Italy; Iceland; Sweden; Norway; Brazil; Isael; Saudi Arabia; Spain; Moldova; Ukraine; ISIS; Turkey; Egypt; Australia and Indonesia. They created a Army of 22 million men, 42, 000 Tanks, 252,000 Aircraft and 16,000 ships. Conflict Between UA and NKIA On the 15th December 2021, the two armies attacked in temperaures of -10 in what was called the battle of Shun Ja. At the end over 220,000 men were dead and North Korea had managed to gain 25km of ground. Over the next year it managed to take over the whole of China with 4,000,000 losses compared to United Armies 16,000,000. Battles (January 2022- December 2022) Battle of Gun Mali (9th January 2022 - 15th January 2022) Deaths: UA: 450,000/5,000,000 NKIA: 10,000/50,000 Battle: This battle Included the famous fight between the Corsairs and the Black Battalion. Over this dsastrous fight the UA showed incopitence every time, complety unprepared for the -20 degrees centigrade temperatures, over 100,000 casulites were due to Hyperthermia. To begin with the UA advanced towards to the town of Gun Mali, population 4,5000, there on the 9th January they started to bombard the NKIA base. Then they were suddenly attacked by 20,000 NKIA men, inclduing 5,000 members of the Black Battalion. They were specially traned to wipe out troops, in 6 hours the UA suffered 25,000 deaths while the NKIA only lost 150 men. Over the next 4 days the UA made 6 attempts to win back the village, but General Shan Gru managed to fight them all of with just 3,000 deaths while the UA 100,000. By the 15th January they were in full reatreat in temperatures nearing -40 degrees Centigrade. 100,000 died of Hypothermia. While they retreated they were attacked by the NKIA 67 times, killing 225,000 men while only suffering 7,000 deaths. The famous battle between the Corsairs and Black Battalion took place. This battle took place on the 14th January at 06:00, 25,000 Corsairs from Saudi Arabia promised to hold back the army for as long as possible. They were attacked by the Black Battalion, all 10,000 of them. The Corsairs were outnmbered, outgunned and tired, but they fought on for 6 hours to the death. one man described it like this "It was chilling to see those last 250 men fire bullets into the massive group, and then attacking them with their teeth and hands when they were out of ammunition. One man had 42 gun wond and 27 stab wounds before he collapsed. The last man fell at 13:02, he shouted "Never", then 12 machine guns fired, two seconds later, he was jelly". All 25,000 Corsairs were killed, but they killed 4,000 members of Black Battalion and the delay they caused has been estimated to have saved over 2,000,000 UA lives. Battle of Roth Ka (22nd Febuary 2022 - 27th May 2022) Deaths: UA: 15,000,000 NKIA: 250,000 Overview The worst defeat for the UA, costing ISIS its entire army and almost lead to the dislovemnt of the UA. On the 22nd Febuary, just 7 days after the battle of Gun Mali, both armies had placed themselves at the villiage of Roth and Ka. They both oepned fire on each other with misiiles for 2 hours beofe starting the attack. The American General Robert Ken, had a hatred for ISIS believing them to be inferior and nothing mre than a bunch of stupid Terroists decided to destroy the entire army. He sent all 1,000,000 soldiers into the battle 2 hours earlier than the rest of the army, they never came back, it is not known what happned to them but other members of the UA reported that there was a lot of blood where they ISIS army had attacked. Robert then told the UA of this and started of the ISIS war. At 16:00 the real attack started and turned into a farce, the communications grid stopped woking and NKIA started to create Guerrila tatics against a much stronger force 20 Million vs 300,000. Their stratag ws simple allow them to move forward, then destroy the supply lines and wipe out the group. For the next 52 days this stratagy managed to create 2.5 million casulites for the UA and only 2,000 deaths for the NKIA. However, General Robert lost his post and was replaced by French General Luc Degion. He started a massive retreat/ attack as the army tried to move itself into a defensible position without a rout. By the 18th April he was ready to restart the attack and then managed to take 65 km of ground by the 27th May. At this point the UA had to stop, the casulites were too large. No other single attack on the same scale as the Roth Ka battle was used for the rest of the war. The idea was they now needed a different stratagy. Battle of Nepal (18th April - 20th April 2020) Deaths: UA: 2,000 NKIA: 3,000,000 Battle of Taiwain (1st June 2022- 16th December 2022) Deaths: UA: 600,000 NKIA: 767,000 Then General Tan Shung of the UA attacked Singapore, by Air with 150,000 parachutist, the Singapore campaign was the first victory for the UA, with 2,000,000 NKIA losses with only 25,000 UA losses. Stalemate By 12th March 2022, both sides started to stop fighting, the UA due to unpopularity with the huge death toll.